Brownie Time
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai is married to Adam with 4 kid's thier 7th month old baby daughter thier daughter Rory and Amber and son Drew when Luke arrives with a box of brownies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Adam and Lorelai were getting dinner ready in the kitchen with him slaving over the stove.

''mmm that smells good hun!'' Lorelai says hungrily

''good it should.'' he says

Lorelai smiles and kisses his cheek holding thier 7 month hold daughter who is chewing on her teething ring when there is a knock at the door so she goes over to answer it and opens the door

''Oh Luke Hi what are you doing here?'' she asks him

''Uh, well I made some brownies, I thought you might like some.'' he tells her

''Oh, gee, since I just ate half a bag of marshmallows, six Pop Tarts, four bagel dogs and a really stale Cheese Nip yup, it s brownie time, thanks. Hey, here s a question for you.'' she says

''Yeah?'' he questions her

''Well, you probably have a diner full of people who would love these brownies plus, I bet they d pay you for em.'' she says

''Well, I accidentally dropped triple the amount of cocoa powder in the batter so I either had to dump the batch or find someone with some sort of superhuman chocolate tolerance only one name came to mind.'' he tells her

''God, I love being special.'' she says and smiles at him

''it smells good in here what are you cooking?'' Luke asks her

''oh thanks Adam is making speghetti and his famous homemade speghetti sauce.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh okay well see ya later.'' he says

''okay bye Luke thanks for the brownies.'' she tells him

''anytime enjoy them.'' he says and leaves

''okay thanks we will.'' Lorelai tells him and smiles and watches him leave the yard before shutting the door and goes back into the kitchen and puts the baby into her highchair and kisses her head and puts the box of brownies on the counter.

''hey who was that hunnie?'' Adam asks her

''oh Luke he just brought some brownies over for after dinner.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh okay.'' Adam says

''so where are the kid's?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know upstair's in thier room I think.'' she tells him

''oh ok.'' he says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory comes downstairs into the kitchen

''Hi Hun!'' Lorelai says

''Hi mmm that smells good dad!'' Rory says and runs her hand down his back

''thanks sweetie how was your day at school?'' he asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells him

''oh that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' Rory says

''so sweets where are Amber and Drew?'' Lorelai asks her

''um thier upstairs in ther room's.'' Rory tells her and kisses her sisters head and sits down and plays with the baby who giggles and smiles at her

''oh good.'' Lorelai says and smiles and watches her with the baby

''hunnie?'' she questions him

''yea?'' he turns around to face her

''have I told you how happy I am being a Braverman?'' she asks him

''no I don't think you have.'' Adam says

''oh well I am!'' Lorelai tells him

''well good I'm glad. Would you like some wine

''oh yes please.'' she tells him

''what about you Rory would you like some wine?'' he asks her

''oh yes please and thank you.'' she says

''okay.'' he says and pours them both some wine

''thanks.'' Lorelai says

''thank you dad.'' she says

''welcome.'' he says and goes back to cooking 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When dinner is ready Adam calls down Amber and Drew and they all sit at the table together and Lorelai get's little Kali out of her highchair and lays her in her arms and feeds her a bottle.

''oh Mom do you want me to do that and take her for ya and feed her for you so you can eat?'' Rory asks her

''no hun she's fine I'm fine just eat.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''so my parents are having a dinner over at thier place Friday night and want us all to go.'' Adam tells her

''oh okay cool.'' she says

''yea My brother Crosby and my sister Julia will be there with her boyfriend Joel.'' he tells her

''yea I remember them I liked them.'' Lorelai tells him

''what do you think guy's?'' Adam asks them

Amber just shrugs and eat's.

''it's okay I guess.'' Drew says

''good.'' Adam says

''good...good.'' Lorelai says and points to her food with a fork

''good I'm glad.'' Adam says

''so how are your Mom and dad or Zeek and Camile I should say?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he tells her

''oh good that's good.'' she says

Amber drops her fork ''I'm done I'm going out.'' she tells them

''where?'' Lorelai asks her

''out for about an hour with Damien.'' Amber tells her

''No your not going anywhere with him now sit!'' Lorelai tells her

''why?'' Amber questions her

''because I don't want you with him.'' Lorelai tells her

''Ugh your so not fair Mom!'' Amber tells her

''Amber knock it off right now!'' Adam tells her

''ugh!'' Amber gets mad

''you can get mad all you want it's not going to help because your still not and we're not letting you go out with him.'' Lorelai tells her and focuses on the baby and rocks her a little while feeding her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Ugh that is so not fair1'' Amber says madly and gets up and stomps up to her room and slams her door frightening Kali

''shh baby your alright mommy's got you.'' Lorelai tells her

Kali coughs over her formula and rubs her eyes.

''sorry baby your snoozy huh.'' Lorelai says and sits her up and gently pats her back burping her waiting for her to burp

Kali continues to rub her eyes.

''okay hun I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see if she will go down to sleep.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' Adam says and continue's to eat his dinner

Lorelai goes to put the baby down in her nursery in Rory's old room.

after dinner Drew help's Adam clean up and Adam saves Lorelai's dinner for her to eat later when she's hungry.

Rory see's her in the livingroom ''hey Mom do you want to go and get some coffee with me over at Luke's

''um yea okay sure hun let me just let Adam know.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

Lorelai goes back into the kitchen.

''hey sweetie.'' she runs her hand down his back

''yea?'' he answers her

''I'll be back I'm gonna go to the diner with Rory to get some cofffee so I can spend a little time with her.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay. Will you take care of Kali for me if she wakes up again?'' she asks him

''yea sure.'' he tells her

''okay thanks babe.'' she says and kisses him

Adam watches her leave the kitchen and smiles.

Lorelai goes back out into the livingroom.

''okay hun you ready?'' she asks Rory

''yea let's go.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says

the girls leave the house and go to the diner and walk in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''hey.'' Luke says

''hey Luke.'' Lirelai says and sits down with Rory at a table

Luke comes over with some coffee.

''so what are you doing here?'' he asks them and pours them some coffee

''oh ya know came to get some coffee and see you and spend a little time with Rory tonight.'' Lorelai tells him

''really and Adam didn't mind?'' Luke asks her

''um oh no he didn't.'' Lorelai ells him

''oh good.'' he says

''hey Luke do you have anymore of that really good Lemo Cello I need a shot of it or something.'' she tells him

''oh yea sure hangon.'' he says and goes behind the counter and pours them both a shot of it and brings it over to the table

''what's this?'' Rory asks them

''Limoncello (or lemoncello)it's an Italian lemon liqueur mainly produced in Southern Italy, mainly in the region around the Gulf of Naples.'' Lorelai tells her

''it's good you will like it just drink it cheer's.'' Lorelai clinks her shot glass against Rory's

''cheer's.'' Rory says and clinks her little shot glass with Lorelai's and takes it down like a shot

''whoa that's strong!'' Rory says

''yes but all worth it!'' Lorelai says

''maybe this is just what I need to help me sleep.'' Rory says

''yea maybe.'' Lorelai says 


End file.
